Meme
| tribes = | place =15th | alliances = | challenges =1 | votesagainst =3 | days =10 |strikes }} Meme is a contestant from . Meme got off to a respectable start on the Cramoisie tribe. However, he shortly fell out of favor with the pivotal players on his tribe. Due to some key misplays Meme became the fourth boot of the season. Profile Name and Age: Meme (19) Tribe Designation: Discord: Mememan1playz101#9150 Current Timezone: EDT 'ORG History?: '"Yes Org history: URG (now it's deleted) Seasons 6 and 8 Pandas survivor seasons 2 and 3 But I'm not in any ATM but am working on making one I'll advertise you when it is done" 'Threat Status?: '"Probably not a major threat but still a little bit of one. Pre-Merge I will make a majority alliance to make my way to merge. Once at merge win maybe one or two challenges while taking out my previous alliance members to take up the jury once at the finale my alliance will be voting giving me a better chance of winning" Survivor Summary Meme began the game in a relatively stable social position. Meme had made a relatively good impression on his tribemates and was added to the day 1 alliance “uh Idk” with Max and Pyro, and was added to “The Spoilers” on day 2. Meme also made a good impression with Harrison and Chi. Despite this no one considered Meme to be a close ally, rather someone to be loosely aligned with. On the first vote, Meme told his allies he would vote for Harrison. Instead, Meme decided to vote for Finn rather than Eiichiro or Harrison, the two primary targets that cycle. The only two Meme told about voting Finn was Sparky and Harrison. Meme voted Finn because Meme did not feel comfortable with either side that had arisen and wanted to remain neutral in the middle. Unfortunately, this play did not work out in Meme’s favour. Because Meme had said he would vote for Harrison, he was still perceived as having picked a side on the Cramoisie tribe. Furthermore, the stray vote on Finn was a major contribution to the chaotic, dysfunctional state of Cramoisie. The disorderly atmosphere in place on Cramoisie did not favour a player like Meme, who lacked any strong social connections. By the second cycle, word that Meme had voted Finn had reached Finn via Sparky. Meme was also perceived as being apart of a “Furry Alliance” along with Chi and Max, even though no such alliance existed. At this point, Meme was thoroughly on the outs of Cramoisie along with Chi and Max. Chi went on the second tribal as a result of his failure to submit anything for the Higher Or Lower challenge. When Cramoisie lost again in the Roulette challenge (fourth challenge) Meme was the main target. Meme attempted to appeal to Sparky and Harrison for a Finn blindside, but it did not pan out with them. Meme settled on targeting Harrison with Max this cycle. Meme ended up going out at 15th in a 3-2-1-1 vote, becoming the fourth boot of the season. 3-2-1-1 makes the vote seem more chaotic than it really was, as both single votes were self votes from Sparky and Ollie. Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:C&C Contestants Category:Survivor: Chances and Choices Category:WhAl Survivor Category:Cramoisie